


Let it snow

by RobbyJs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Romance, Snow, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: Just some fluff and Christmas lights for the most important women of national city. Lena and Kara are a thing and invite Kara's family over for Christmas.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Let it snow

"What's up? You look kind of sad" Lena asked, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. 

Kara was sitting on the couch a coffee in hand and staring out of the window. 

"Uhm no it's nothing" she quickly says. She thinks it's childish and doesn't want to tell Lena. 

"Nothing hm?" Lena is skeptical, but moves away to make herself a coffee. 

Kara tries to put on a smile. Her girlfriend's the one being brave, she has to spend yet another Christmas without seeing her family, so Kara doesn't want to whine about having no snow. 

"When is your sister coming over?" Lena asks from the kitchen. 

"Late afternoon. They pick up my mom from the airport and then come right here" Kara explained and looked around in the living room. 

Everything looked so festive and beautiful. They had a nice tree with cute ornaments and the presents were already laying under it. 

Kara had been trying to find out what Lena is giving her, but the blackhaired woman had an excellent pokerface. 

She gave nothing away and hid the presents better than her company's secrets. Kara took another look out of the window. 

The weather report was clear, there wasn't going to be any snow and looking outside, she could confirm. She checked if Lena was still busy in the kitchen before she moved over to the Christmas tree. 

The gifts were wrapped in a paper with dogs wearing Christmas hats. Kara grinned and checked the tags to find her present. 

It was a large box and nothing gave away what was inside. As she was about to lift and shake it, Lena entered the room. 

"Kara! How old are you?" Her tone was stern yet amused and Kara guiltily put the present back under the tree. 

"I couldn't figure out what it is anyway" she mumbled and pouted. 

"Good. You only have to wait one more night. I can't wait to see your face" Lena grinned. 

Kara rolled her eyes, she didn't want to wait any longer, but then she just hugged and kissed Lena. 

"Let's start the cooking, shall we?" Kara asked then with a smile. 

"Uhm about that. I have to go to L-Corp for a quick uh thing. I'm sorry really, but I'll be back before your family is here." 

"But Lena... Do you really have to work? It's Christmas. And you're rich enough already." 

"It's technically not Christmas yet and it's an emergency, I wouldn't go if it wasn't necessary" Lena tried to explain. 

"But you won't go to the office then until new year. Promise!" 

"I promise" Lena smiled to herself already looking forward to the surprise trip she was going to give Kara for Christmas. She placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips, before she got ready for work. 

*** 

It was more difficult than Lena had expected, but she finally managed to solve the problem. Unfortunately it was already late afternoon, Kara had called her twice asking when she'd finally be back. 

Lena was trying not to feel too guilty, but she could hardly explain what she had worked on, so Kara would naturally upset with her. 

Luckily Kara's family was already there and she didn't seem too angry when Lena finally returned. 

"Always working. Come here Lena" Alex said with a smile and pulled her into a hug. 

Her wife Maggie hugged her aswell and grinned: "I thought you'd leave me alone with the Danvers ladys." 

Lena didn't even try to explain herself before she walked into the kitchen, where Kara and her mom were preparing the dessert. 

"Hmmm it smells delicious" Lena complimented them. 

"Lena. Good to see you. It's been so long" Kara's mom said and kissed Lena's cheek. 

Lena smiled and glanced over to Kara. The Blonde shot her girlfriend an angry glare, but then kissed her anyway. 

During dinner it was all long forgotten and they ate and drank too much, they laughed and talked and everyone was happy and relaxed. 

Lena enjoyed spending time with Kara's family, they made her feel to welcome and loved that it was easier to deal with the fact that her own family was a mess. 

Luckily the house was big enough that Alex and Maggie could sleep over aswell. 

Lena needed Alex' help for the big surprise she had for Kara. The two women pretended to clean up while the others already went to bed. 

*** 

"Oh my god. Snow! Lena, look! Look! It's snowing!" Kara was excited and tried to wake her girlfriend before noticing that Lena had already left the bed. 

Kara jumped out of bed to put her clothes on, she couldn't wait to be outside. Lena was nowhere to be found and the others were still sleeping. 

Kara was a bit disappointed that her girlfriend was not there to share her excitement. She was torn between running outside and looking for Lena. 

She put on a scarf and gloves and stepped out of the door. She grinned from ear to ear and took hands full of snow to throw it in the air. 

She let herself fall down to make a snow angel and as she looked up into the sky she spotted her girlfriend on the roof. 

"Lena! What are you doing there?" 

Lena turned around in surprise: "Oh you're already up. Damn." 

Lena was adjusting the snow machine she had built for Kara. It was a new development, nature-friendly, but not perfectly functioning. 

"You...you did this?" Kara screamed so Lena could understand her on the roof. 

"I know how much you love snow" Lena screamed back. 

"Not as much as I love you. Come on down already so I can kiss you!"


End file.
